james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Faded-Myth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Avatar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jake Sully page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matias arana 10 (Talk) 06:41, November 5, 2009 Era Icon Implimention Hi, I think that's a very cool idea, sure you can implement the Era Icon to this wiki. I just need the code, right? You can pass it to me, and the Monaco Sidebar changes are also necessary. Thanks!--Avatar 12:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Already changed MediaWiki:Common.js, what now? Does it takes time, because it's the same :S.--Matias_arana_10 00:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right, I think it took a while. Thanks for your help! --Matias arana 10 18:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Done, now you're an admin for all your helpful edits! Congratulations, but stay around to edit often! --Matias arana 10 22:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, better if you are able to edit uneditable pages, as templates, etc. --Matias arana 10 22:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Content Boxes Hi, I noticed in your Silent Hill Wiki that on the main page there were like content boxes.... do you think you could do the same thing with this main page, but with the new icons? Thanks! --Matias arana 10 22:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, when you have time. --Matias arana 10 02:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, don't worry, thanks. --Matias arana 10 02:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Your banner is soooo cool! I'll try to fix the problem. --Matias arana 10 05:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Done :). I replaced the Characters part to put the content boxes, but the title characters should be removed... but to which one... Content Boxes... Navigation... What do you think? --Matias arana 10 05:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, Navigation is the best, I think. --Matias arana 10 05:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Navigation box Hi! It looks like the number of thumbnails going across is too many for the width of the screen. The front page of every wiki has a 300px wide column hard-coded for adspace. So if you make those thumbnails smaller, or put some on an extra row beneath, it should fit okay. —Scott (talk) 20:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :In my computer it fits fine, I don't know, but it looks good also. One thing, for Faded-Myth, is there a Flora icon? --Matias arana 10 20:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Not yet, but I do plan to make one soon, and a few others. As for the template, unfortunately it works fine on my widescreen monitor, but it doesn't on a non-widescreen monitor. If you minimize your window you'll see how it causes overlapping. I think I know how to correct it though. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 20:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Great, as for the template, I think it's better now, but it happens the same with the news template and the coming soon template. --Matias arana 10 20:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Something out of topic... How did you change your signature, specially the color? I already changed Matias_arana_10 (too boring) to Shadow Na'vi, but I want it to have color and size. Can you help me? --Shadow Na'vi (talk) 21:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Can you make a 5-line navigation, instead of 4 on the main page? It looks to large. Thanks! --Shadow Na'vi (talk) 21:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::We can do it in 3 lines instead of 4, I don't think there will be a great change. Let's try if it works. --Shadow Na'vi (talk) 21:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sig Thank you! =D --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 21:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Prouction Icons Does the actors (Sam Worhington, Sigourney Weaver, etc.) are considered in the Production Icons? Or is there another one for them? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I'll redesign the Template:Infobox actor and put the Icons on the way. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Hi, which article would you like to nominate to be a featured article and why? This it to put it on the Featured Article:Vote, to choose next's month featured article. Please reply on my talk page. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Books Category and Icon Hi there, it has been announcede that there will be three official books released: James Cameron's Avatar: The Na'vi Quest, Avatar: The Field Guide to Pandora, and James Cameron's Avatar: The Movie Scrapbook. So, when you have time, could you do an Icon for books (I actually don't know how to do them) and a category. Thanks! --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 03:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Sure! I'll get round to it soon! --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 05:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! About the featured article... have you decided which article should be nominated to be the next featured article? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Content Boxes But he separated them, and the Icon Template was larger, two lines, so it overlapped more than last time, and two icons were missing, the Community and the Production icons. If separating the templates is the best, he can do it, but without changing the order of the icons, I think. And wouldn't it be better if we eliminate the templates from the main page and send all the information to it? It should be easier to edit. What do you think? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 21:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I'm Alex from the SHW. The missing icons were my fault and I can see now that 2 rows of 8 icons wouldn't fit in the first column (requiring 3 rows). Is it possible that overlapping issue is caused by lower resolutions? At a 1280x1024 resolution on my monitor, everything looks fine to me.... but if I go to lower resolution such as 1024x768, the Featured Image and Poll templates become overlapped by the News template. I agree with eliminating the templates, it would make it less confusing... AlexShepherd 04:14, November 9, 2009 (UTC) New Look Yeah, it's very cool, but it's all thanks to Shawn of Wikia Entertainment ;) He did a great job. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 12:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) New Era Icons Hi, do you think you could do some icons for books, music and objects (like minerals, bags, things like that)? Thanks. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 17:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, thanks. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Also, I think that the main page banner's should be changed, just the Na`vi, Avatars and Humans. Thanks in advance. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :In the main page there should also be a clan category. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Great! Welcome back. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Might I suggest that the Main Page be protected? I had to clean up a little bit of a vandals mess. You probably don't want the front page of a wiki to have words like "penis" stuck in where they shouldn't be. --Zervonn :Heh thanks. Unfortunately, the IMAX in my area doesn't carry Avatar at this time. Saw it in the regular theatre though, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed. --Zervonn TALK 19:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Finally Back Hi, finally you're here again! I was wondering what happened XD --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 21:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :So now you can help us again with the images :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 17:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey, I was going to create a template for relics/specific items, but I'm not sure where to put it. It doesn't seem as though I should create a new page. I was just going to use one of the other infobox templates and edit various fields etc to fit the parameters I wanted. The current infobox: item template is more for materials than what I was looking for. --McRawffles 08:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Grettings Faded-myth Hi Faded Myth - I'm WinteDrake. I made some additions to the Avatar Program page, detailing the (probable) science on the creation, physiology and linking mechanisms. I can make extra content covering other aspects of the movie etc but don't have the capacity to create a page yet. I'm bright, shiny new to editing wikis etc. Anyway, its nice to see a fellow Sandgroper out here on the web (I'm up in Kalamunda). Cheers, User:Winterdrake I don't know what the vandalism policy on this wiki is, but I think I'm supposed to report it, so... has been vandalizing the Great Leonopteryx article. Please give him/her a vandalism warning. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] :EDIT: And so has . And . Thank you. And I have a question: how do you get that AJAX option for the Recent Changes? I've looked on the MediaWiki pages, but I haven't found anything. The reason I'd like to know is that I'm an administrator on three other wikis, and I'd like to learn hpw to install that feature. :EDIT: Didn't read your new message. Aargh. Well, on some wikis (including mine) we have a warning template. I can provide you with the template of you like. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hi Hi, thanks again for the eras :) Do you think that you could create one for objects (such as arrows, minerals) Thanks in advance. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I recently made a change in the tetrapteron area,I hope it was helpful. IRC I know a lot of wikia sites have IRC channels on the freenode network. Is there one for this wiki? --Zervonn TALK 07:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey I see that you are still here, I'm new compared to you but have been helping around a bit. I'm just here to suggest using IRC as it has helped us greatly in the past. If you want to know more just click the link in my sig. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 00:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Status In order to keep our Administrator list currently up-to-date, this is a generic "are you there" message. Please, either edit my talk page to reflect your status (Active, Hiatus, Inactive), when you get the chance. If there is no response after two weeks from today, you will simply be assumed as "Inactive" and marked as such. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 23:32, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Good to know ! We thought there were only three active admins now! When you can, edit often, so that you'll be considered fully active ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 23:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) a pro then? I say that cause i've been editing since 2007 on Wikepedia and i am a communoty member on the Dragon Ball, God of War, Brutal Legend, and Tekken Wikia's and i'm used to seeing fan made stuff on Wiki's that someone has put up so i'm glad there are experts on this wiki rather then vandales.InoNOTHING 10:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) good I know i'm sounding bossey but that's because i've beem editing for a good while and during that time i have had to deal with vandales who put up fan/crap stuff. So i can expect that on here to. By the way i will do my best to contribute and get on the community. I've noticed a lot of "on"s insted of 'in's on the pages so i'll deal with them. Okay?.InoNOTHING 21:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Uploading image help If every time I try to upload an image and it says it doesn't have an extension (.jpg, .png) even though it does, can you help me? I tried a different image from photoshop and it said the same thing. The first one is from my camera. I'm running out of ideas ... [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 07:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help, but I got it now. =] I figured out it was because I was changing the name. When I left it, it finally uploaded! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ']]Draginfli =i=''' 19:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Talking about images... Are you planning to help out again? I hope you are :P -- 20:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Demotion Hi Faded-Myth, according to our policies, you haven't edited for three months with no explanation, so you're no longer an admin. Good luck. -- 21:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC)